


Charlie and that Slytherin

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family Insanity, Crazy, F/M, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Humor, Insanity, Sarcasm, Slytherin Pride, Soul Bond, almost sane but not quite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Charlie makes friends with a Death Eater's Daughter!





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re going to make mummy proud, and daddy proud, and the Dark Lord proud~” Bellatrix cooed her six year old daughter and passed her fingers through her curls.

“She will make a fine follower in the future, Bellatrix. As long as she stays on the right path.” 

“I would never teach her to befriend Mudbloods and Blood traitors.” Bellatrix assured her master. Turning back to her daughter she whispered in her ear. “Y/n, You are a witch of the most ancient and noble house of Black. You’re blood is pure~ Do not let those with dirty blood soil what is in your veins. Who is above Mudbloods?”

“We are. Blood traitors abandoned tradition. We preserve and protect. They abandoned.” She repeated the words told her so many times by numerous people. 

“Good girl~ And never forget it.” Bellatrix laid a kiss on her cheek and you smiled. 

 

 

“What did you do with my mother!” You screamed at the aurors. “Where is she?” 

“She’s going to Azkaban like the rest of her kind!” One of the aurors laughed in th little eight year-old’s face.

“You’re filthy and unworthy of the name wizard!” A large explosion erupted out of nowhere. As the smoke and debris cleared, the aurors could no longer see or hear Y/n Lestrange. 

“That child is as insane as that woman… Find her!” 

 

 

“Aunty Narcissa!” The girl jumped into her aunt’s arms and smiled brightly. 

“Y/n! Did you sleep well?” The blond woman asked her niece. The girl nodded happily and got her trunk. “Let’s get you to the train now. Let’s hope for slytherin.” With Draco running behind them, the four year old was holding his mother’s hand as they reached the apparition point with Lucius. 

“All ready to go?” He asked them. 

“Let’s go!” 

 

 

“Y/n Lestrange!” Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it immediately screamed Slytherin.

The Slytherin table cheered loudly as the girl joined them with the biggest smile on her face. 

 

 

“Hey! Lestrange!” Charlie Weasley ran up to the scowling Slytherin walking towards the courtyard.

“What do you want?” She sighed, walking faster.

“Want to walk to Care of Magical creatures together?” He asked with a mile.

“Why would I want to walk with a blood traitor, Weasley?” she shot at him. 

“Do you really believe all that crap?” He looked her dead in the eye. “That your blood makes you better than me?” She grimaced at his words. “Oh don’t give me that Lestrange.”

“You’re a blood traitor. Your blood means nothing to me.” She told him. 

“I think it means a little bit to you.” He winked at her. “My gran is a Black after all.” 

“Burnt off the tapestry at that.” 

“Still a Pureblood like you.” He ran ahead of her. “Hurry up or you’ll be late!”

 

“Filthy Mudblood. How dare you-”

“Stop spouting that nonsense Lestrange.” Y/n’s head turned abruptly to face charlie who was coming into view. “Run along, now.” He motioned for the Gryffindor students to go somewhere else. 

“Must you get in the way all the time?”

“As long as it will take to get you to stop.” He smiled. “You know as well as I do that Muggle-borns can be powerful so cut the crap.”

“Their magic is diluted! It’s disgusting!” she shot back at the redhead. 

“Let me show you something.” He pulled out his wand and took her hand. 

“Wha-why’re you-” Charlie made a slice in her hand.

“Your blood is red. Their blood is red. My blood is red.” He told her as he made an incision in his own hand. “See? All the same shade of red. We’re all still human.” She stayed quiet for a few moment, his hand still holding the back of hers. “And if my blood is such a problem. “ He held up the cut on his own hand. 

“What are you doing?” She let him take her hand. 

“Then I’ll just do this.” He stuck both hands together, the cuts lining up together. 

“What the hell are you doing!? Stop that!” charlie held her hand firm against hers. 

“Now you can stop complaining. Now you’ve got Weasley blood in your veins, and I’ve got Lestrange blood in mine.” He let go of her hand and pulled out a cloth and wiped the smudged blood. “Now my blood isn’t too bad now? According to your standards.”

“You’re stupid Weasley, you know that?” she mumbled, taking the offered cloth and wiping her hand. 

“Not gonna hex me like usual?” At those words, Y/n picked up her wand and sent a hex at Charlie, only to have it bounce off and hit the wall behind him. Hex after hex, they all bounced off, without charlie moving an inch. 

“What did you do?!” 

“Well, my guess would be we just made a bloodpact.” 

“You bloody idiot Weasley!” Magic made her hair strands float and crackled with magic at the tips. 

 

 

“Charlie! I really need to talk to you” Y/n encountered Charlie Weasley near Knockturn alley. 

“What happened? I got your owl.” He asked worriedly. 

“Someone took my wand.” she started. “Two muggle-borns have been killed and some muggles too. All right after my wand went missing.”

“You think this person is doing everything with your wand?” 

“Well, did you hear how I talked at Hogwarts? I’m damn well at the top of the suspect list.” She showed him the daily prophet, where a picture of her with the large letters WANTED was written. “Everyone thinks I killed them.” 

“We can prove you innocent. We just need to do it quickly.” Charlie reassured her. “We need to find your wand. We’ll apparate to your place.” The two apparated to the Lestrange home and immediately began searching. 

A loud _CRACK_ was heard right outside. The two looked at the door for a few moments before hearing another _CRACK_. Charlie hesitantly approached the door and opened it a bit to find no one there. Looking to the ground, he picked up the object. 

“This your wand?” He passed it to Y/n and her eyes widened. She began stuttering, realising that it was.

“We need to get out of here.” She said quickly

“Hey, if anyone shows up, we’ll just explain.”

“Charlie, I’m the daughter of Voldemort’s most dedicated follower. They’ll never listen to me!” Running her hand through her hair stressfully, she kept rambling, the air getting thicker and Charlie trying to calm her down. 

“You have to drop your wand. Please?” He approached her cautiously and went to grab her wand before being pushed back magically.

“Ah I-I’m sorry!” She apologise and dropped her wand. “Charlie, are you ok?” she bent down and looked at the gash she had accidentally created in his arm. 

“BACK AWAY FROM HIM, LESTRANGE!

“No. I didn't-”

“WE SAID BACK AWAY!” 

When she glared at them, five aurors shot stunners at the girl, knocking her unconscious. 

 

 

 

“Y/n Lestrange! You have been found guilty on the charges of being a death eater, the murder of two innocent muggle-born witches, six muggles and one half blood wizard, and the attempt on Charles Weasley’s life. How do you plead?”

“It matters not how I plead, you’ve already charged me guilty” The Lestrange shot back at Crouch. The head of the court looked at the 17 year old girl with hate in his eyes and unpleasant memories had apparently resurfaced by his facial features.

Y/n Lestrange sat in her chair, her hands and legs chained, but held the elegance of a queen in the seat. This girl… She wasn’t afraid of going to Azkaban at all. If she was anything like her mother, she would be going without fighting back, and saying she was proud of going. That her master would return for her and reward her. She was bad news.

“Get the dementors and escort Miss Lestrange to Azkaban.” He hit his mallet down on a small slab of wood. 

As the aurors stood up and grabbed her arm roughly, she stopped walking midway to the exit and turned her head, looked the Head right in the eye and said 

“You’ll regret that decision very soon.”

The whole court felt shivers go down their backs as the Pureblood witch was pulled away from the courtroom.

 

 

 

“Mum, she didn’t try to kill me!” Charlie tried explaining to his mother. “She wouldn’t do such a thing!”

“She’s a Lestrange and a Slytherin! She's a complete nutter like her mother!” Percy pointed rudely at charlie. 

“I know her better than you do, Percy. All you ever did was sneer at her!”

“Charlie’s right, Perce. He actually tried to befriend her.” Bill said calmly. “Succeeded to some extent, but she doesn’t seem like the type to attack Charlie out of the blue.”

“She’s a Death Eater. She has the Mark and everything.” Percy shot at them. 

“You will shut your mouth! You don’t know her!” Charlie shouted angrily at his brother. “Thanks Bill.”

“Percy’s got a point. Her parents are the reason Neville’s parents are in the hospital full time.” Molly started. “Any child raised by her parents will end up with the same values as they did. She grew up with the Malfoys and her early childhood had Death Eaters at every corner. She wouldn’t have a single good bone in her body. That’s why she’s in Azkaban. A murderer like her is better off there. She’s just like her mother!” 

“Molly!” Arthur looked at his wife. “A child is not the product of their parents’ actions and you know it. Look at Andromeda and Sirius. They didn’t end up vile like their parents. I’ve met the girl briefly and I don’t think she murdered those muggles or witches and wizard and I am quite certain she did not try to kill our Charlie.”

“Thanks dad.” Charlie mumbled. “I think I’ll go ahead and grab the portkey early for Romania. Before I cause more problems being home.” 

 

 

“Mass breakout from Azkaban…” Bill mumbled, some fear detectable in his tone .”A dozen Death Eaters were released and a hole was blasted into the prison…” 

“Does it say who?”

“Give me a minute… It says the Dolohovs, Lucius Malfoy’s been broken out, the Lestranges, Rowle as well, and the Averys.”

“Did you just say the Lestranges?” Charlie ripped the paper out of Bill’s hand.

“Yea. I did. Could have asked.” He mumbled. “You know, if you keep acting like this, everyone will think you like the Lestrange girl.” Bill looked at charlie cryptically.

“You’re crazy, Bill.” Charlie mumbled as he read through the article. 

“That reminds me, if I remember properly, she can’t hex you. The hexes and curses just bounce off you and that duel you both had in seventh year was quite useless. Nothing hit either of you.” Bill looked at his brother curiously. “Care to explain?”

“Well... uh… Don’t tell mum or dad this…”

“Char… What did you do?”

“We..er-I kinda initiated a bloodpact with her. Neither of us can attack each other.” 

“CHARLIE!” 

“It was an accident! I swear!” He dodged a flying cup aimed at his head. 

“Those are life binding you idiot!”

“What do you mean life binding?”

“Life binding as in if she dies, you'll drop dead. She gets tortured, you'll feel it too.” Bill told him, calming himself down again. “No wonder you had those bouts of depression in the last three years… That certainly explains it. And the hexing-anything-in-sight for a week too.” 

“I need to go find her.” 

“Oh no you won’t. You’re getting your arse back in Romania.” Bill told him. “Her mum’s the Dark Lord’s right hand man. Y/n is going to be right there, in that inner circle.”

“Good point.”

“Think about this too. If the public starts to see a known Death Eater talking to elusive, second-born, dragonologist Charles Weasley, there will be extensive questioning on both ends. Your loyalties and hers. And because everyone know mum and the family hates her, some people might assume your allegiance has changed over since Percy isn’t seeing any Weasley any time soon either.”

“All good points.” Charlie ran his fingers through his short hair. “It would definitely make working for the Order a lot harder. Imagine a Weasley being accused of being a Death Eater!” both men laughed at the thought. 

“That Weasley wouldn’t be a blood traitor anymore!” Bill let out a hearty laugh. “Go and give us a better rep Char! Go chat up the Death Eaters!” Charlie was now holding his ribs because of their laughing. 

“No no, I’ll chat up the Dark Lord and see if he wants to hang out!”

“Have a cuppa with him!”

“Does he like coffee or tea? That’s important!”

Charlie took a deep breath and mimicked holding a tea cup like a royal. " _Care for a cuppa, My Lord? I love your Dark Mark tattoo! Who inked you?_ ”

“GODDAMNIT CHARLIE!” 

“ _Want to have high tea with the Dark Lord as well, brother o’ mine? Complimentary Dark Marks~_ ”

“Who doesn’t want tea time with the Dark lord!” 

By then, Charlie and Bill were cramped on the floor, holding their painful ribs and trying not to laugh. When Arthur came by, he gave them both questioning looks.

“What’s so funny boys?”

“NOTHING!” They both shouted, took one calm look at each other before bursting out laughing once again. 

“Nothing My arse…” Ron mumbled as he watched his brothers pitifully. “Why can’t they share the joke with the rest of us…”


	2. Miss Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a update for all of you patient readers!

Y/n Lestrange took a deep breath of fresh air --or as fresh as she was going to get-- as she stepped out of the large explosion made into Azkaban.

Her mother, whose face was hallowed how from years in prison, suddenly filled with life as she cackled in glee. 

In the distance, the two Lestrange women watched the Dementors go crazy. Many black wisps were flying around them, some even colliding into them. as if the manifestations of one's deepest sorrows would keep them here in this hell hole away from their rightful place in society. 

Y/n felt her mother’s hand on her arm. “Let’s go find My Lord.” She cackled as the two departed the broken prison.

And off they flew, away from the prison that had taken away their freedom, one innocent, the other guilty, one with a wish to reunite, the other with a want for revenge.

 

 

 

“Nice to see you free, cousin.” Draco nodded to his Pureblood cousin. “How was Azkaban?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know Drackie?” She teased him as she ran down the halls. “Still pining away for the hopeless romance with the Mu-? 

“Shut your mouth!” He quickly shouted to the dark haired girl. She raised an eyebrow, a slightly insane smile as she ran back to him.

“Aww such a mouth on a little boy.” She slapped his cheek lightly as she skipped away. “Should get your mummy to wash out your mouth. Or do you prefer Aunty? That can be arranged, Draco” she whispered ominously.

“Completely off your rocker, you are…” Draco mumbled as he became paler, if it was even possible.

“It’s always the insane that are unpredictable. Remember that” His cousin winked at him as she left to go find an elf in the kitchen. 

Draco never really did enjoy the feeling he got when his Lestrange cousin came to visit. She reeked of insanity, if not worse than Bellatrix. 

During her teenage years at the manor, he found himself quite frightened of her. One moment, she was smiling kindly and talking sweetly to anyone who was brave enough to venture into a conversation, the next moment she was cackling and insanity came off of her as rain on a stormy day. It wasn't far fetched to say that Draco never felt safe around his cousin, not with how he would see her mind change as she got older.

Even if there was a small spark of light that seemed to shine through on the very rare occasion, it was something Draco only ever got to see twice.

 

 

 

“Is that ickle little Weasley?” The group turned to see two figures coming out from between the shelves. 

“Bellatrix Lestrange and Y/N Lestrange.” Neville told the group as he pointed his wand at the elder one. 

“Longbottom is it? How’s mum and dad?” She taunted him as Neville shot back angrily at her. Ron and Ginny looked curiously at the second Lestrange. 

“Oh, there’s two of them. Dragon boy never told me much about you, little girl,” She pointed her wand as if it was a pointer at the youngest Weasley. “How about you give us the Prophecy and we’ll be on our way?”

“Well said Y/n.” Lucius smiled as he approached the group of students. “I can show you how to use it Harry.” 

“Ooh Little baby Potter knows how to play the game, mother.” The daughter cackled to her mother, who only smirked. _“Little. Baby. Harry. Potter.”_ She sang repeatedly and teasingly to the raven haired chosen one from her position. 

 

 

 

“Aww. If it isn’t the twins” Y/n coo’ed as she spotted the two Weasley twins, Fred and George.

“What are you doing here?” The two drew their wands immediately as she laughed to herself just a bit.

“Put your wands away before you hurt someone.” She told them as she walked right up to them. “I want you to pass a message to Dragon Boy.” 

“Why would we do that?”

“Because it might help him stay alive, that’s why.” The two’s interest were immediately picked.

Being dragged off to a dark alleyway, she brought them down to her level, seeing as she was quite short. 

“Tell him _The dragon has drawn its flame and decorates the sky in embers._ ” she patted their shoulders as they looked at her confusingly. 

“The dragon has drawn its flame and decorates the sky in embers? What kind of message is that?” The shorter of the two asked her oddly. 

“It’s code. Can’t tell him directly, now can I? I’d tell him sooner rather than later before something bad happens.” And with that, she apparated away, leaving the two Weasleys in the Alley.

 

 

 

"YOU AREN'T WORTHY OF HIM!" Her shouts echoed through the basement as she stared down the ex-Gryffindor that had been serving her Lord. "A RAT! YOU'RE A FILTHY UNLOYAL RAT!" the man trembled under her glares and her dangerously pointed wand. 

"H-Have m-mercy" He cowered on the ground of the wet dungeon, his hands lifted in surrender at the dark haired witch. "P-pl-please M-Miss Le-Le-strange"

"You may have helped him once but we both know you are simply waiting for your chance. No worries, your hand will betray you sooner than you think." she spat in his face as she kicked him down.

 _"Remember, no unforgivables. Not anymore."_ That voice was back. Telling her what to do as she grit her teeth and brandished her wand and pointed it to the Animagus. _"You promised me Lestrange."_ That voice. That deep voice that belonged to the Blood Traitor Gryffindor who had tried to break down her walls. Oh how he frustrated her so much, to hear his voice like this day in and day out. Like a constant ticking coming from nowhere and everywhere. 

"Leave me alone." she grumbled to herself as her wand lit up red with the spell and pointed it to the Traitor Pettigrew. "Don't tell me what do to."

 _"You're better than this. I know you are."_ It was also the voice that reasoned with her. The one that calmed her nerves as well in times of duress. _"At least do it for me..."_

 

 

 

“Miss Lestrange, you’ve decided to grace us with your presence tonight.” The Dark Lord smiled at the daughter of his most loyal follower. “What have you’ve learned?”

“They’ve got a safehouse My lord.” she bowed deeply as her mother had taught her.

“Have you the location?’

“It seems to be under Fidelius.” She said, keeping her voice at a level tone to avoid any wavering answer. “Their minds are easy to penetrate. None so far have practiced Occlumency.”

“Then continue your work, my loyal friend.” she wore a grin of satisfaction on her face, as if she had been rewarded with large amounts of gold.

“I shall My Lord. I shall not disappoint you.” she stood up and almost skipped out of the room, sending off uneasiness to anyone who passed, the intense and unstable insanity of the Black family flowing thickly through the air that everyone breathed.

 

_Just a bit longer Charlie… I’ll throw him off as much as I can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I give off a feeling of slight insanity for our Miss Lestrange? 
> 
> What did you all think of this marvelous little set from her point of view? Should I make another before coming to the end?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue for a part two?
> 
> What are your thoughts? I'd love to hear them!


End file.
